creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lolstar41
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lolstar41 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ObliterationoftheSelf (Talk) 12:47, January 8, 2013 -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 00:29, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Gay fishman, gay fishman. Never feel lonely when you are near. 06:52, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Reuploading deleted page That earns you a 2 day ban. Also, 414 didn't delete your stuff, I did. You need to have your stuff finished before you post here. Gay fishman, gay fishman. Never feel lonely when you are near. 06:52, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Pic We don't allow pics of corpses like that on. Gay fishman, gay fishman. Never feel lonely when you are near. 06:53, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Look Okay, I have a few things I would like to say. One, the story was not very good. It was full of cliches and was badly written. Two, I do not have the authority to remove or delete pages, admins do. Three, due to what I just said , I trust that you draw your own conclusions on who deleted your story and why. Four, sign your posts. And five, if you do complain to an admin, please do so in proper grammar and a respectful tone. You know what the admins can do, and I suggest that you don't make them do it again. Have a nice day. Sex and death. Two things that come once in a lifetime. But at least after death you're not nauseous. 08:34, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Also, if you didn't get it yet, I am NOT an admin, and I don't have any plans to become one. Sex and death. Two things that come once in a lifetime. But at least after death you're not nauseous. 08:36, January 10, 2013 (UTC)